(a) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a disc case for receiving a disc on which information data are recorded and for supporting the disc rotatably in the disc case, the disc case being able to be set into a reproducing system with said disc received in said disc case.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
There is already known such disc case of this kind as, for example, a case (cartridge) for floppy discs used in relation to various types of office automation equipment. As shown, for example, in FIGS. 1 and 2, this disc case comprises of a case 3 which receives a disc 2 to which a hub 1 is fixed, and a hole 4 for inserting a magnetic head of a reproducing apparatus and a hole 5 for connecting a turntable of the reproducing apparatus to the hub 1 are formed in said case 3.
However, the case for floppy discs as described above is handled always together with the disc, and accordingly the case is formed of a hard plastic so that generally the disc can not be taken out of the case. Therefore, in such case, there have been defects that the disc can not be replaced and that the case can not be used as a general purpose type disc case.
Now, a compact disc adopting a specific signal recording and reproducing system of the compact disc digital audio system is provided in the digital audio field recently achieving a splendid development. However, in the conventional compact disc player reproducing such compact discs, a type of utilizing the disc as set nakedly into the player is adopted and the disc has never been utilized as received in a case.
The reason is that, in the case of setting the disc together with the disc case into the player, the construction wherein the disc within is precisely fixed to a turntable on the player side and the disc and the turntable are made rotatable without interfering with the disc case is difficult to realize with the construction only on the disc case side.